heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma Horn
The was a cutting-edge second-generation Object of the Legitimacy Kingdom's 16th Mobile Maintenance Battalion that appears in the crossover An All-In "World" Tour of Academy City, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and Ground's Nir!!.An All-In "World" Tour of Academy City, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and Ground's Nir!! Design The Plasma Horn has an H-shaped static electricity propulsion device directly below the 50m spherical main body. Additionally, it also has a halo-like ring on the back. Twelve cylindrical plasma boosters are arranged on the ring like on a clock’s face. The main body is covered in more than 100 cannons. The three main cannons are located on the very front of the spherical main body, forming the corners of an equilateral triangle.An All-In "World" Tour of Academy City, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and Ground's Nir!! Part 19An All-In "World" Tour of Academy City, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and Ground's Nir!! Part 21 Technology The Plasma Horn uses the plasma boosters on its back to take instant evasive actions. The three main cannons that form a triangle on its front are low-stability plasma cannons. Rather than firing them individually, they are situated close enough together that firing all three causes the plasma blasts to interfere with each other and trigger a massive explosion on any coordinate within range. If their focus weakens, its penetrative power will drop, but that also means it will spread over a wider area and be harder to dodge. After roasting the enemy Object’s surface enough to dull its movements, the Plasma Horn will focus the blast to a single point to punch through a weak point. However, the Plasma Horn has a flaw that prevents it from being nominated as the king of Object destruction despite all of its successes in battle. While roasting the enemy Object, it will also kill the enemy soldiers. That is impossible to avoid when firing beams of heat measuring hundreds of meters and scattering shockwaves to heat up an Object’s nuke-resistant surface, but it directly goes against the idea of clean wars. That is why the Plasma Horn is instead known as a leading candidate for the most inhumane weapons. If not for its many successes, its entire strategic theory would have been thrown out. The Plasma Horn also has over 100 secondary cannons, including railguns, coilguns, rapid-fire beam cannons and laser beam cannons. During the crossover the Plasma Horn was able to cross through a Gate onto the fantasy world of Ground's Nir, which can normally only be crossed by human bodies and the data they possess. This is especulated by Heivia Winchell to be a result of the nerve tissue and lymph fluid of the Pilot Elite being taken and cultivated to be used on the Object's signals transmission system. By equipping the machine with a part of their own body, they tricked the Gate into thinking the entire Object was a human body. Chronology An All-In "World" Tour of Academy City, the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion, and Ground's Nir!! The Plasma Horn and the 16th were selected for a joint exercise with the 37th and the Baby Magnum. However, Quenser Barbotage and Heivia Winchell, who had accidentally traveled to other worlds, discovered that the 16th was secretly planning to gain access to the Magic of the world of Ground's Nir, to the point they sent the Plasma Horn into that world. The Plasma Horn was ultimately defeated by Beatrice, Boo Boo and their party. References Category:Objects Category:Non-Canon